mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Head vs. Brian Ebersole
Brian Ebersole came in on short notice as a late replacement. The Fight The first round began. Head stuffed a double sprawling and again. Four thirty. Head let him up. Ebersole landed a right hook and a body kick. Four fifteen. Head landed a right to the body and kneed the body, ate a good body kick. Four minutes. Head blocked a body kick. Three thirty-five as Head stuffed a single. Ebersole teeped the knee. Head kneed the head twice, Ebersole jogged away. He faked a single awkwardly. Three fifteen. Ebersole checked a leg kick, ate a left hook to the body and a right elbow. Three minutes as Ebersole landed a body kick. Ebersole hammerfisted the thigh and landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Ebersole landed a right to the body and a big left. Ebersole landed a nice right and a left and a leg kick. Two fifteen. Head blocked a body kick, stuffed a double sprawling. Two minutes. Head sprawled stuffing another double there. He dropped back for a choke in half-guard, a perfect guillotine. Ebersole gave the thumbs up twice. One thirty-five. Ebersole escaped as the Canadian crowd cheered. One fifteen. One minute. Head had the butterflies in. Ebersole passed back to half-guard defending a sweep, nope Head swept, nope. Ebersole landed a right, Head managed to stand and blocked the cartwheel kick landing on top in half-guard. Wow. The crowd loved it. Ebersole pumped his fist for them. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Head but close. The second round began. Head sprawled stuffing a single landing in half-guard trying a choke, he sprawled back out. Four thirty-five. Head let him up. Ebersole teeped the knee twice. Four fifteen. They exchanged there. Four minutes. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Ebersole landed a left, Head kneed the body. "Stay awkward!" Ebersole landed a nice straight left and a right jab and a blocked body kick and a leg kick with three thirty there. Ebersole landed a left jab. Ebersole landed a grazing right uppercut. Three fifteen. Head stuffed a single to the clinch, kneed the thigh. And the body. Three minutes. Ebersole kneed the leg. Two thirty-five. They broke. Ebersole hammerfisted the knee. Head landed a left hook and ate a counter left and another. Two fifteen. Ebersole landed an inside kick, shot for a double, Head sprawled. Two minutes. They stood and broke. Head landed an inside kick, Ebersole smiled, it hurt. Ebersole dropped his hands, landed a right uppercut. One thirty-five as Head landed a good right elbow in close. Ebersole hammerfisted the knee again. He showboated a bit. One fifteen as Ebersole landed a right jab there. Head landed a right and kneed the face, Ebersole got a double against the cage with one minute in guard. Head was taking some big deep breaths. He tried a guillotine briefly. "Hands off the mat!" Thirty-five. Ebersole landed a shoulder strike and another. Fifteen as Head swept nicely to half-guard, nice butterfly sweep as Rogan commented there. The second round ended. 10-9 Ebersole. The third round began and they touched gloves. Head stuffed a single again sprawling easily. Four thirty-five. Head landed a good right and ate a good body kick. Ebersole faked the single, tried, Head stuffed it sprawling, Ebersole pulled half-guard, Head turtled him up. Four fifteen as Head thought of taking the back, gave it up. Four minutes. Head let him up. Head stuffed another single sprawling. The crowd booed Ebersole now. Head let him up. Three thirty-five. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Head landed a right hand and kneed the body, ate a decent clipping left there. Three fifteen. Head landed a left hook and kneed the body. Three minutes as Ebersole landed a sneaky right, ate one to the body, landed a clipping right hook. Head had the standing back, got a trip, had both hooks. Two thirty-five as Ebersole tried to switch, but Head stood and Ebersole stayed squatted down as Head got near and he stood, crowd booed. Ebersole landed a body kick and two blocked ones. Two fifteen as Head blocked another, sprawled stuffing a single. Head nearly stood, Ebersole punched him from the knees with a right, Head stuffed a double and a single sprawling with two minutes, Ebersole landed a left from his knees and they broke. Ebersole landed two leg kicks. One thirty-five. Head kneed the body. The crowd booed as they circled. Ebersole landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Head stuffed a double sprawling. One minute. Ebersole missed a left from his knees. Head let him up and blocked a body kick and checked an inside kick. They exchanged. Thirty-five as Head stuffed a double sprawling, the crowd booed loudly, Head tried a D'arce rolling or an anaconda. Ebersole landed on top in side control. Fifteen as Ebersole tried to step over briefly. He landed a right, got the mounted crucifix briefly. Ebersole mounted as the third round ended to loud boos. 10-9 Head but very close. 29-28 Head IMO. Head got the split decision, the first man to defeat Ebersole in the UFC.